A method of introducing a medical instrument into a human hollow organ using a guide wire for treatment and examination of the human hollow organ is known. When obstruction such as stenosis or occlusion occurs at an opening of the hollow organ, the guide wire itself cannot be inserted into the hollow organ. For example, when a duodenal papilla is tightly closed, it is difficult to insert the guide wire into a desired hollow organ such as a bile duct or a pancreatic duct via the duodenal papilla.
As a solution in such a case, a method called a rendezvous method is known. In the rendezvous method, a guide wire introduced into a bile duct or a pancreatic duct from a site other than a duodenal papilla is caused to protrude from the duodenal papilla and an end of the protruding guide wire is held by a medical instrument. The guide wire protruding from the duodenal papilla into a duodenum is pulled to the outside of the body through a treatment instrument channel of an endoscope inserted into the duodenum. Then, a stent indwelling operation is performed by using the guide wire pulled to the outside of the body.
When indwelling a treatment instrument such as a stent by the rendezvous method, the treatment instrument is pushed into a bile duct or a pancreatic duct from a papilla through an endoscope channel similarly to a procedure of ordinary ERCP (Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangiopancreatography) or the like. However, there is a case where a duodenal papilla cannot be seen from a front side by an endoscopic image or the duodenal papilla may be closed tightly because of an anatomical structure of a patient. Further, there is a case where a running state of the bile duct imagined by a surgeon may be different from a real one. In such a case, even if the surgeon pushes the treatment instrument into the duodenal papilla by a manual operation since the treatment instrument in a space between a distal end of the endoscope and the papilla is bent and the pressing force is easily lost, it is difficult to introduce the treatment instrument into the duodenal papilla.
Therefore, a method of introducing a medical instrument holding a guide wire into the bile duct or the pancreatic duct by retracting the guide wire into the bile duct or the pancreatic duct instead of the above-described method of pulling the guide wire protruding into the duodenum from the duodenal papilla to the outside of the body through the treatment instrument channel has been proposed. A grasping forceps (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-289556) is known as a medical instrument holding a guide wire.